Your Call
by kbunny10
Summary: usuk songfic. its to the song your call by secondhand serenede. human and country names used. T because I usually use the T rating. the very last part at the end, with Hungary, is just there for kicks. :P


**So this is what my mind came up with last night when I was listening to your call by secondhand serenade. The story sucks I know but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or your call. I do own my oc the republic of Ireland and my friend Sarah owns her oc Israel.**

* * *

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry, call I'm desperate for your voice. Listening to the song we used to sing. In the car, do you remember Butterfly, Early Summer It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet, Like when we would meet_

Alfred came home from today's meeting feeling very warn out. He and Arthur had had an argument, a stupid one, at the meeting prior to this one England had called Alfred childish.

America had intended to apologize to him at this meeting but…well England kinda got pissed about the statue of liberty and they fought even more.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine. Stay with me tonight  
_  
How could England not understand? The revolution wasn't because he hated him or that he had grown tired of him.

Quite the opposite, he had fallen in love with Arthur and he knew that England would never see him as more than his kid brother if he had stayed. He had been terrified of leaving but he knew he had to.

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh. Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_

After he had rebelled he had tried to gain England's respect and trust, but for a while England wanted nothing to do with him. He fantasized about England being amazed with how his country, and he himself, had grown but it never came true.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
_  
"git." England growled to himself as he sat in his hotel room. Normally after a meeting he liked to be at home but today's meeting was in New York so he was at a hotel.

How could America not understand how much the revolution hurt him? America truly was childish. He was going to apologize for their last argument but…well the statue of liberty, seeing it standing there in New York, for some reason it go to him.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
_  
America couldn't take it anymore, he left his house and headed towards England's hotel.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
_  
England stared at the door. He was trying to hold back tears. Finally he stood up. Deciding on apologizing to Alfred.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
_  
America had reached England's door but was hesitant on knocking. What was he going to say? Was he just going to apologize? Or was he going to tell England something else? What if Arthur hated him? He was considering turning around and leaving but suddenly the door opened.

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
_  
England stared, America was standing right outside his door. The pair stood there in silence for a bit before Alfred spoke up.

"h-hey Iggy. Um n-nice weather we're having?" America paused. "Um I was checking to see if you were ok."

"do I look ok you git?" England asked.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
_  
England definitely did not look ok. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was stained by tears.

Before England could completely register what was going on, America was hugging him.

"I'm sorry Arthur." he said. "I know it seems like I don't think about your feelings towards the revolution. But the truth is I needed to rebel."

"no you didn't." England choked out. He had begun to cry again.

"but I did, because if I hadn't you would have never seen me as your equal and you wouldn't have loved me the way I love you."

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
_  
England gasped, "what did you just say?"

"I love you England." America said, looking England straight in the eyes.

England was shocked, but he managed to stutter out "I l-l-love you t-too git."

_Stay with me tonight  
_  
"hey Iggy, I've been having these nightmares recently...would you mind staying at my house tonight?"

England blushed, obviously flustered. "s-sure." he mumbled then regaining his composure he said. "You truly are childish."

Unbeknownst to them Ireland stepped out of the shadows of the hallway with a walkie-talkie in hand. "Hungary, yaoi alert. Possible rule 34 of Hetalia. America and England, America's house."

In no less than a second Hungary was running down the hall, video camera in hand, Ireland hot at her heels dragging Israel behind her.

"no but I don't want to see yaoi! No matter how cute it is!" Israel protested.

* * *

**Yes despite the fact that Ireland swears like a sailor and drinks like a fish in a bowl filled with Guinness, she shares mine and Hungary's love of yaoi. Israel on the other hand is in denial as I say about my friend Sarah. (don't tell her I said that though.)**


End file.
